Various types of foot pillows are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a foot pillow including a removable at least one cushion, a cover, and an elastomeric strap that wraps around the perimeter of a foot rest item such as a foot end of a mattress or a recliner foot rest, securing the foot pillow in place. People suffer from many ailments pertaining to their feet. Some of these ailments include pain in the ball of the foot, heel pain such as plantar fasciitis, bunions, bone spurs, tendonitis, stress fractures, hammertoes, gout and arthritis in the feet, ankles and or toes. Many people also suffer from tired legs and feet during pregnancy or after standing for extended periods of time. At times, people are bedridden and may develop bedsores. The foot pillow is designed to help relief the listed ailments along with many others not listed.